Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, in particular a handheld transmitter for an anti-theft system of a motor vehicle.
A prior art device, described in European patent disclosure EP 0 267 429 B1, has a housing in which a printed circuit board is disposed. A circuit on the printed circuit board is supplied with energy by a battery, which is also disposed in the housing. To that end, a contact spring is provided, which on one end is disposed in a battery compartment and on the other is secured to the housing by means of rivets. The printed circuit board is placed on the contact spring in the region of the rivets. This results in an electrical connection between the battery and the printed circuit board.
The electrical connection between the printed circuit board and the contact spring is not secure enough because the connection is broken by shaking. On the other hand, securing the contact spring to the housing entails major assembly expense.
In another prior art electronic device, described in German Utility Model specification DE 92 04 936 U1, two electrical components are provided as well. A contact spring is provided that is bent in the shape of a U for electrically connecting the two components. Outward-pointing contact points that contact the first component are disposed along the curve. The second component is electrically contacted thereby, because the legs of the contact springs rest on the component with mechanical pressure.